ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenebraug
"Of sacred seal you did partake. Now your sight you must forsake." - ''Tenebraug; The Unseen'' TenebraugEgon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Unseen (1997) (DVD ts. 9:41-9:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Whomever looked at the Orb had their eyesight stolen by Tenebraug." (also known as Tenebrauge) was a demon who would steal people's eyes when they look into the mystical Orb of Moldova. History Tenebraug is a demon enslaved by the Orb of Moldova.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Unseen (1997) (DVD ts. 9:47-9:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "A demon enslaved by the Orb." Ancient druids believed this artifact was a holy talisman and used it in ceremonies to sacrifice human eyes to the gods, aiding them in watching over the human race.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Unseen (1997) (DVD ts. 9:26-9:36). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Ancient druids believed it was a holy talisman and used it in ceremonies to sacrifice human eyes to the gods. They believed doing so allowed the gods to better watch over them." In 1997, the Metropolitan Museum of Art acquired the Orb. When it arrived at the John F. Kennedy International Airport, a customs officer saw the orb and lost his eyes to Tenebraug. The Orb then was sent to its destination at the museum where William, the curator, and a cleaning woman saw the orb and lost their eyes as well. Egon Spengler tried to warn the woman not to look at the Orb beforehand, but was unable to because she did not speak English. Egon Spengler instructed Kylie Griffin and Eduardo Rivera to convince the Metropolitan Museum Administrator to cancel the Orb's gala unveiling at 7 pm.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Unseen (1997) (DVD ts. 14:19-14:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "No time...the museum is unveiling the Orb in a gala ceremony tonight at 7:00." He was convinced after meeting Slimer, but it was too late. He had looked at the Orb already. As Kylie and Eduardo hid the administrator in a sarcophagus, Eduardo mistakenly looked at the Orb. Kylie closed her eyes and searched for it, then showed it to Tenebraug. This forced the creature to return all of the eyes it had stolen, leaving him blind. Knowing that Tenebraug would continue to use the Orb to steal sight, Eduardo destroyed the Orb. When the Orb was destroyed, Tenabraug was destroyed along with it and faded away. Classification Tenebraug is a Class 13.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Unseen (1997) (DVD ts. 4:50-4:53). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Well, you got another call. A Class 13." Powers When the Orb is seen, Tenebraug has the power to take his victim's eyes. Otherwise, he floats around in a cloud and can teleport at will. Trivia *Tenebraug is the only known Class 13 entity in the whole animated series and overall franchise. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"The Unseen" References Gallery Collages TenebrauginTheUnseenepisodeCollage.png EduardoVsTenebrauginTheUnseenepisodeCollage.png TenebrauginTheUnseenepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon Tenebraug10.jpg|Appearing when Orb is seen Tenebraug14.jpg Tenebraug09.jpg Tenebraug02.jpg|Tenebraug takes eyes Tenebraug03.jpg|Rear View of Tenebraug Tenebraug11.jpg|Side View of Tenebraug Tenebraug04.jpg|Side View of Tenebraug Tenebraug12.jpg|Bottom Half of Tenebraug Tenebraug13.jpg|Eduardo flees Tenebraug Tenebraug06.jpg|Kylie tricks Tenebraug Tenebraug07.jpg|Sightless Tenebraug08.jpg|Dispersed Category:Media Class 13 Category:EGB Characters Category:Deity